The Homesickness Cure
by Netta Sloan
Summary: Mangabased, in the first year of their adventures.  The boys are homesick, Al derives a cure.
1. Al's idea

It was hot outside, and though he couldn't feel it, the sweat pooling in Ed's collarbone was enough to prove it. They were spending their second night out in the fields, investigating strange lights in some backwater town to the south. Al was supposed to be watching the sky, but instead found his gaze drawn to his brother. Ed shifted in his sleep. At first, he blamed the heat, but as Ed began to mumble incoherently he caught a word that changed that opinion. _Winry. _Ed had never spoken a word of being lonely or missing being home and neither had he out of respect. Now, though, with the entire spring passing without once going home, Al had had enough. It was bad enough that he was lonely, but to have to listen to Ed two nights in a row dreaming of home was it.

He had a plan formulated in all of ten minutes. The obvious thing to do was break Ed's automail, but he decided against that, not wanting to cause his brother any pain. Instead he just decided to help out the gumming up process some. The mysterious lights flashed in the air unnoticed as Al watched Ed and waited for his moment. It came as a light thunder rolled across the sky as Ed rolled over. Al "helped" him roll, right off the bedding and into the dirt. He would be furious when he woke up, but Al didn't plan on being there. He sifted some of the dirt and leaves through his gauntlets and onto Ed's automail leg, flexing the ankle slightly to help it work in there.

As he dusted off his hands, a little bit of guilt wormed through his thoughts, but he was distracted by a flash of light off in the distance. Looking down to check on Ed, he decided not to wake him and instead ran off in the direction he saw. Thunder rolled over head as he ran through the sparse field. He worried a little about what would happen to Ed if he was left out in the rain, but brushed it off. It is better for brother to sleep through a light drizzle than go running around in it. Half a mile into his run he slowed as the hills began. Being very careful, he used the occasional flashes of heat lightning to light his way as he climbed up to where he saw the flashes. As he pulled himself over a small crest he was momentarily blinded as the lights flashed away. Taking a moment to let his senses get re-acclimated he began investigating. Within a moment or two, he realized what the flashes were and broke off a small piece of the rocks to show brother.

By the time he got back to camp the sun was rising and Ed was sitting up blearily rubbing his eyes. Al approached warily, hoping to surprise Ed.

"Good morning, Brother!"

"Al! Where did you go?! And why am I in the dirt?!"

"I figured out what the flashes were."

"Without me?! You were supposed to wake me up!?"

"I thought you needed your sleep. Do you want to know what it was or not?"

"Yeah, I guess. If I let you give the colonel my report he'll make fun of me for it."

"The heat lightening was reflecting off some shiny rocks left outside of an abandoned mine."

"Aw, geez. Stupid hicks. Well, I guess we can head back to the inn now. I need to shower after sleeping in the dirt."

Ed gave Al a suspicious glance as they were packing up, but let it go. They hiked the two miles back to the hick town. The people were already up and waving from their fields as they passed, but Ed ignored their friendliness, letting Al do the waving for him. Al was used to this kind of treatment and just continued his waving, even humming a little as they got closer. He ignored Ed's glares as he fished an apple out of their pack to feed to a fat sow resting in the middle of the old dirt road to town. When they finally reached the inn, Ed only paused long enough to glare at everyone eating breakfast before stomping his way up to the buildings only shower. Al followed in his wake, apologizing to the inn-keeper and ordering his brother's breakfast. He chose a seat by a window, hoping the hot shower, fresh coffee, and cool breeze would put Ed in a better mood.

Ten minutes later, as he watched the steam float from Ed's coffee cup, his brother came clunking down the stairs. Al watched with a feeling of success as Ed stumbled, his ankle locking up and refusing to cooperate. His face was red as he finally reached the table and fell into the chair. He drained half of his coffee cup before calling over the innkeeper and requesting a glass of ice water. When the innkeeper told him they didn't have ice, he scowled at the poor man until he scurried away.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Alphonse asked in what he hoped was his sweetest voice.

"My stupid ankle must have gotten gunk in it when I slept in the dirt. I can hardly bend it. We have to go home."

Al agreed and left to go exchange their train tickets. For a brief second he considered calling Granny and telling her they were coming, but decided that would be too obvious. Passing by the window on his way to the station, he noticed Ed had a small smile on his face in between giant bites of warm eggs. Al giggled to himself and resumed his humming as he walked.


	2. Ed's compromise

He was pretending to sleep as he glared at his brother. He had a sinking feeling that his automail had been intentionally sabotaged and he was mad as hell about it. Not that he minded going home. He did miss Den, but they really didn't have time. The colonel had not been too happy with him for taking this detour and he guessed that when the bills arrived for his current missions the crap would really hit the fan. It had been bad enough explaining away buying girls' jewelry and tobacco on account. He was beginning to wonder if withdrawing cash was really the way to go, though. Al had taken quite a bit and wandered around the little dump town while he waited on a bench for the train. He just knew that if he opened that armor he'd be buried in all of the junk his little brother had bought. When Al had boarded the train humming his suspicions had been confirmed and his only option had been to ignore it and try to sleep. He couldn't very well open Al up on the train and pick a fight without attracting too much attention and that would result in another chewing out.

His life sucked. Still, it could have been worse. He flexed his right wrist. At least he was able to fix things. He felt his face draw into a frown before he heard Al speak up.

"Brother, I know you are awake. Why don't you stop pretending?" He scowled as he sat up. "Fine. You caught me." He crossed his arms over his coat, carefully moving aside a little thing he picked up for Winry from the innkeeper while Al was out changing the tickets. He glared out the window, trying to flex his locked up ankle without letting Al see.

"Brother you should just let it be. Winry will fix it." Al ignored him as he turned his glare to the armor. Being ignored just made his bad mood worse. "Won't it be nice to go home and see Winry and Granny? I bought them a few gifts while in town. Winry is going to be sad you didn't get her anything, though." He scowled even more, pushing the bulk even farther down in his pocket.

"The last time we got Winry gifts she used them to mutilate her ears remember?"

He grinned in satisfaction as Al shuddered, then dropped back into a frown at Al's reply. "But we could have gotten her something besides earrings. Maybe a necklace."

"I had to explain to Mustang that the jewelry wasn't for me. I don't think he ever bought it. Bad enough that he thinks I'm wearing earrings on my missions without adding more girls' stuff to it." He kicked Al with his locked up ankle when the younger erupted into tiny giggles. "Stop laughing. I'm serious. That man has it in for me and Winry is just part of the problem. She is going to pound me for breaking my ankle as it is so why should I get her anything?"

"You want to make her happy, don't you?" His younger brother sounded serious now.

"Of course I want to make her happy and the best way to do that is to get you fixed." He breathed in deeply as silence fell between them. His irritation drained as guilt replaced it. He jerked when Al's hand fell on his knee, squeezing a little. He knew his face betrayed his surprise, but looked up anyways. He owed his little brother at least that much honesty after being so snippy.

"Ed, you should make her happy in the meantime, too. I bought some things from the summer harvest and tobacco for Granny, but I couldn't find anything for Winry. I'm sorry." He took another deep breath and gulped as Al lowered his head. He fidgeted a few moments, unsure of what to do before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the package he'd been so desperately trying to hide.

"Here" He watched as Al's eyes brightened when he caught the small parcel.

"What's this?"

"I saw it while you were taking care of the train tickets. I thought she might like it."

"Wow, it's really pretty."

"Yeah, it's soft, too. One of the softest things I've ever felt. It reminded me of her hair." He was unaware of his face heating up or his eyes taking on a far away glaze until Al punched him in the arm.

"Ed, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you had something for Winry instead of making me run all over town!?" He winced as his brother's voice rose over the shrieking of the train whistle, continuing to chew him out. He looked over the familiar old gangplanks of the station and surveyed the clear blue sky. The rolling grass sparkled like the most rare of peridots and emeralds. He smiled at the flash of yellow on the horizon right before the train station blocked his view.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Al. Give it a rest already." His stomach rumbled and he patted it before picking up his suitcase. "I hope Granny has something on the stove, I'm starving." He smiled in anticipation as his boots stomped unevenly across the gangplanks and Al greeted the stationmaster while they hobbled past. He ignored the concerned and surprised looks that followed him as he fell down the stairs. Yup, it was good to be home.


	3. Winry's resolution

She was laughing at them long before they ever saw her. They shambled like some weird three-legged creature; only part of that creature didn't get along with the rest of it. Another peal of laughter rang out from her balcony as she watched Ed try to push his brother away, only to fall on his own rump. The laugh faded away a little as the elder Elric brother sat in the dirt and struggled to shed his outer layer of clothing. She frowned a little, he must be uncomfortable, and disappeared back inside. Sighing a little she threw her work clothes over her shoulder and headed downstairs for a glass of ice water. After she beaned Ed in the head for whatever he messed up this time he'd probably appreciate a cool drink.

Clanking stomps and boys voices ringing out through the house let her know they had at least made it up the steps in one piece. She heard her granny start an argument shortly after and looked around for her trusty wrench as the voices rose. She stopped in the doorway to the common room and surveyed the scene. Granny and Ed in each other's faces shouting ridiculous comments, Al holding a bone up in the air as Den was jumping around trying to reach it, the brother's belongings had been dumped in a pile at the entryway. She sighed dramatically taking a sip of the water in her hand. Al looked over at her, his eyes brightening.

She timed the wrench throw perfectly. Right after Al's "Hey Winry" Ed looked up as the flying metal hit him right in the forehead. She did a little dance of victory, careful not to drop her glass or clothes. She was laughing as Al stepped over his brother's prone, groaning form. "Look, we brought you guys' gifts." She let out a little shriek of surprise as Al opened his armor in front of her, various fruits and packages raining out and almost knocking her to the ground.

Ed sat up, "Al, you missed her. Try again."

She calmly threw a screwdriver in his direction, smirking when he let out a groan and flopped back down to the ground. She was already gingerly picking her way over the pile of fruit to Ed when Granny intervened, "Al, help me pick this up. We can put it away while Winry deals with that shrimp." She smiled as Ed sat up again, mouth open to yell out some comeback to the shrimp comment she guessed before he spied her water. She giggled as his eyes went from the glass to her and back again.

"Yes, I brought this for you. I thought you might be hot from the walk." He grabbed the glass from her hand as she squatted down in front of him. He gulped it down noisily before glaring at her.

"You mean you watched us that entire way and didn't come out to help?"

"What do you mean, Ed? You don't need help from an innocent girl do you?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully earning a growl. "Besides you were barely letting Al help you. I didn't want to get shoved, too." She watched as different emotions played across his face; irritation, guilt, sadness, anger, and finally just relief.

"You're a jerk, Winry. I wouldn't have shoved you."

"Yeah, well you're short and it's too late now. So what did you break?" She smiled as he glared at her again before he answered.

"It's my ankle. I kind of slept in a field for a couple of nights and then it locked up."

"Okay, then. Let's get you to the exam room. You can get cleaned up after I look at it." They scooted over to the couch, giving Ed something else to leverage up against besides her. Even with the sturdy furniture he was still a bit of a pain to get up. They were both gasping, pressed together with arms around each other, when they were finally standing. She didn't notice Al look in and leave again. Ed let her help as they shambled to the workroom before he collapsed in a chair. She felt a little sorry for him as she looked down at him, sweat rolling down the sides of his face and out of breath.

She called for Al and hearing his reply shouted back that he bring some water before she got to work. She slipped her jumpsuit on under her dress and then shed the light summer garment, a tube top already in place underneath. Then she got to work undoing Ed's boots. She didn't notice him staring at her, intent on her work. Getting him out of his tank top was easy and Al came in the room as she was doing it. "Thanks Al" Ed rumbled out as he was handed a glass. "Brother, you know, you could be a little more helpful in getting your clothes off." Ed just laughed in response, "yeah, but that's no fun." She blindly lashed out with one of the hands currently undoing his belt to slap him upside the head. "Fine, Fine, I'll help."

She gave Al a grateful look as Ed's hands shoved hers off his waist. The younger brother fidgeted for a second and she wondered what could be up with him as she began to poke and prod at the metal ankle. "Ew, it looks like someone just poured gunk in here. There's no way you did this rolling around in the dirt." She missed the glare Ed threw at his brother, "Sorry, I don't know what else it could have been." She ignored the armor fidgeting beside her. "I should have you back on the road in two days. I have to make some other adjustments, too."

"That's great, Winry. I was afraid it wouldn't be able to be fixed." Al cut in. She glanced up at that, seeing the death glare Ed was giving his little brother and added her suspicious glare to it. "Why wouldn't I be able to fix it?" "Oh…uh, no reason. I think I'm going to go help Granny. By the way, Ed bought you a gift." The armor ran out of the room as the golden glare intensified and the suspicious glare remained. Her expression softened as she turned back from the door to look up at Ed. He fidgeted before smiling at her "I'll give it to you later." "Okay" and she went back to the ankle. When he spoke again a few minutes later she looked back up in surprise.

"It was a long spring." She couldn't read the expression on his face as he said this and the slight flush that rose to her cheeks confused her.

"Here too. Welcome home." She looked back down, trying to hide the heat on her face. The muscles of Ed's legs lost some of their tension after she spoke and she heard him sigh.

"It's good to be home."


End file.
